A New Start
by ChibiFlame
Summary: Stan has decided to tell Wendy the truth in hopes of her telling the rest of the school for him. Little does he know that his crush has a crush on him. Stan/Craig. Token/OC. (Disclaimer: I do not own South Park)
1. Moment of Truth

Stan took a deep breath as he walked over to Wendy's locker. "Hey Wendy, can I talk to you after school?" Wendy was a bit shocked. Stan hasn't really talked to anyone since freshmen year, it was now the last day of their junior year. He started wearing dark clothes and eye liner, not to mention his gaged ears, snake bites, and his septum pierced. Now that he was actually talking to someone other than his normal group of friends she could tell that his tongue was also pierced.

"Of course Stan," Wendy smiled at him. Stan mumbled a thanks and went to his first period class for the last time that year.

At lunch Stan sat with Kenny, Kyle and Cartman. "Hey guys," Stan looked at the table. "I'm going to tell Wendy."

"Stan are you sure about this?" Kyle sounded worried. Stan looked up at his super best friend and nodded. "Stan you know if your not ready you don't have to tell anyone. Serously Stan, think it over more. We really don't want you getting hurt."

"Jesus Christ Jew," Cartman interrupted, "let the fag do what he wants. He can handle himself besides if anyone tries to hurt him then we'll just kick their ass. So will Jim." Stan smiled. If anyone has changed the most it would have to be Cartman. He wasn't fat anymore and he was a lot kinder to his friends now.

"Cartmans right. Espically about us having Stan's back. Besides Jim will be here next year. We all know she tends to be physco, mostly when someone hurts Stan," Kenny said. All four boys agreed about their friend.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever for Stan. He was nervous and scared, when he got into his last class he could have sworn he was going to have an anxiety attack. He hoped he would be able to tell her what he really needed to say. He was pulled from his thoughts by the final bell. It was finally time for his moment of truth.

Stan walked slowly over to Wendy's locker preying that the other girls decided to leave without Wendy. He looked up to see no such luck. Bebe and Red were standing by Wendy talking and giggling. "Uh, hey Wendy," Stan nervously greated the girl.

"Hey Stan," Wendy smiled, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could, you know, talk alone."

"Oh sure," Wendy looked at the girls, "I'll see you later." They both watched the girls walk out of the building. Wendy turned back to Stan. "So what did you need?"

Stan looked at her and took a deep breath. "Wendy I'm gay." Without another word Stan left the building and walked to his car. He couldn't hold back the smile that was forming on his face as he drove home so he could get ready for work.


	2. Gossip

Craig laid on his bed watching the ceiling. School was finally over for the summer. Now all he had to do was pass his senior year then he would be out of there. He couldn't stand living with his father.

Craig told his family and his three best friends that he was gay three months before school was let out. Everyone was supportive, except his father. Everytime Craig saw him his father always had something to say.

He even went so far as to tell Craig that he isn't allowed to date. His father keeps going along the lines of 'No faggot son of mine will bring someone else's faggot son into my house'. Ouch. That really hurt Craig.

His mother was on a completely different side. She supported him so much. His younger sister supported him just as much. Thank God they didn't tell anyone about him. His mother and sister didn't tell because they knew that he isn't ready for everyone to know just yet. His father didn't tell because he didn't want everyone in South Park to know how much of a queer his son was.

Craig heared a fimilar vibrating sound on his desk. He got up and answered his phone.

"What?" Craig asked.

"Dude you won't believe this!" Clyde sounded excited. "Okay so, Stan asked Wendy to talk after school was over today. Guess what he told her!"

Craig sighed. He really didn't want to hear gossip right now. Expically about Stan. "Let me guess, they're going on a date or something."

"No! Not even close. Stan came out to Wendy!"

"What?" Craig's heart pounded.

"Bebe told me that Wendy told her and Red that Stan came out to Wendy today!"

Craig was speechless. Part of him wanted to believe it was true, but he still had his doubt. "How do you know it just isn't gossip?"

"Do you think Wendy would lie about something like this? Besides I thought you would be excited."

"But if she did lie just to get attention there would be no point in me being excited."

Clyde sighed from his end of the phone. "Fine. I'll have Token call that one kid he knows that hangs out with Stan."

"Why? It isn't any of your business."

"Craig, your my best friend. If he is gay then you should ask him out. You've liked him for how long?"

"I'm not going to ask him out. I don't want people to know about me just yet." With that Craig hung up his phone and shut it off.

Craig couldn't help but think about how much Stan has changed over the few years. He started to wear make up, and changed the clothes he wore. Craig didn't think Stan could get hotter until he started to get piercings.

Craig pushed all of his thoughts back as he went down to eat before he met up with his friends at the mall later.


	3. Work sucks, I know

The mall was unusually busy today. Thankfully Stan, Kenny and their newer addition, Jim, were all on their brakes. They sat at a small table in the food court.

"Today sucks. Game Stop is horrible. Everyone that comes in gives me weird looks," Stan complained.

"Well you did tell Wendy that you're gay," Kenny commented.

The girl looked up. "Wait, you told someone out of the group that you're gay?" Jim was a bit shocked. She has known Stan for almost four years. She came out to him as being bisexual, she was also the first to know that Stan was gay. She ran her hair through her short hair. "How did that turn out?"

"Well, not a lot of people have said anything so I guess thats good." Jim and Kenny nodded.

"I guess that's why Token asked me if you were gay earlier."

"Wait, Token as in Token Black?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I met him at Kamille's party. The one you didn't show up to. Anyways, they're cousins so I gave him my number. I get random texts and calls from him a lot."

"Oh. What did you tell him?" Stan asked.

"Well, I was a bit high when I got the text so I asked him what color he thought my skin was then told him to do it himself." The three laughed together.

"Fuck guys. I need to get back to work," Kenny held up his phone to show that their brakes were almost over.

Jim laid her head on the table. "Work sucks."

"I know," said Stan.

The three stood up and all walked away in different directions. Stan went to Game Stop. Jim went to Hot Topic and Kenny went to Spencer's.


	4. Deal

Craig, Clyde, Tweek and Token walked through the mall. They still didn't know what to do with their summer.

"We could have a party at my house. My parents will be leaving next weekend. We could get like everyone to go," Token suggested.

"Does that include St-"

"Don't even start Donivan," Craig warned.

Clyde pouted. "Come on dude. You have a crush. It is adorable so we should get you two together and see what happens."

"No. Its not like we invited him to a party before so it would look weird. Besides he wouldn't show up without his friends and I really don't want to hear Kyle bitch about everything," Craig let out a sigh.

"Hey, you guys want to go to Hot Topic?" Token asked as he noticed a fimilar short haired, flat chested, boyish looking girl dance to a song near the door.

"W-What? N-No!" Tweek paniced a bit.

"You go. We'll stay here with Tweek," Clyde instructed as he saw Token smile at what he assumed was a boy. The 'boy' was looking at the entrance of Game Stop at dancing until 'he' was to distacted by laughing. He looked over at Game Stop to see Stan Marsh dancing back. "You know what, I think were going to go look at some video games."

Clyde led the two boys into Game Stop. "Hey Craig, what kind of game are you going to check out?" Clyde glanced to Stan who was now putting games on the shelves, then back to Craig.

"Shut it, Donivan." Craig walked to the wall furthest from Stan and tried to look for a game but his eyes kept moving over to Stan.

"Charilie! Where did the step stool go? I can't reach where this game goes," Stan asked the other worker.

"I don't know," came the reply.

Craig watched Stan roll his eyes thwn try to put the game in its proper place. Craig sighed and walked over and took the game from Stan's hand put it in its spot.

"Uh.. Thanks Craig," Stan turned a bit pink.

"Yeah, whatever," Craig walked over to his friends and started looking at other games.

While the three boys were at Game Stop Token went into Hot Topic. He walked up behind the girl who was looking at the different CDs.

"Hawthorne Heights? Damn, I haven't listened to them in forever," the girl told herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Token let out a small chuckle when she jumped then turned.

"Oh my God. You scared the Hell out of me Token!"

"Yeah, sorry Jay," he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Jay? That's a new one. Usually people call me Jim or Jimmy. Okay, whatever floats your boat. Can I help you or something? You look very lost," she watched Token look at some of the body jewelry.

"I'll forgive you for being racist if you come to my party next weekend," he shot her a hopeful grin.

"Probably not. I'm kind of staying with Stan for awhile 'cause my car broke down and I would rather not ditch him."

"So bring him with you, and the other guys. It'll be way more fun than any party you've ever been to. I promise."

She let out a sigh. "I'll talk to them, but if they say no then I'll say no. Deal?" she put her hand out to Token who took it in his.

"Deal."

Token decided to look around the store while his friends were still in Game Stop. "So, are there any good CDs here?"

"How dare you ask that," Jim looked a bit insulted.

"Well, I'm not really into the emo thing," Token explained.

"Really? I didn't notice," Jim answered in scarcasm. She walked over and started talking to him about music until his three friends were finished at Game Stop.

**Wow. It has been forever since I last wrote. Sorry about that. Anyways, I'll keep trying to update. Also, Jim is my female OC. Token is going to call her Jay, and later on call her by her (sort of) real name, that she hates.**


End file.
